grandchasefandomcom-20200222-history
Imp Empire
Imp Empire is the fifth dungeon of Kricktria. It marks the return of the Grand Chase character Lass Isolet in the story of Grand Chase Dimensional Chaser. As they traverse the desert, Grandiel reveals the history of the Imp Kingdom, that it was founded by a human named Osiris, and is currently governed by Queen Cleo. Whilst fighting off wild animal encounters, Kyle catches a glimpse of a cute girl who promptly disappears before the others notice her presence. They stumble upon Coco, who had been torturing exhausted imps, but the imps berate them after being saved as this act would trigger the arrival of the demon forces. They reveal that demons invaded when the queen disappeared, forcing them to search relentlessly for Osiris's tomb. The Chase eventually decide to help them, after considering that Belile would be preoccupied with taking over Teroka. Queen Cleo appears before the group once more and this time all of the Chase manage to see her. Following after her, they encounter Coco who flees, leaving his subordinate imps lead by Big Imp to handle the group. When the imps collapse, Charlotte arrives as backup and holds them back long enough for Belile to arrive, lead by Coco. Hiding from the demons, the group witness a falling out between Coco, Belile and Marjoram. They wait until the demons leave before continuing on. Along the way, they spot traces of battle made by a single swordsman. Defeating Coco once more, they eventually reach the entrance of King Osiris's tomb and find Lass cornered by Negia, having been struck by numbing poison in a moment of carelessness. After saving him, Lass leads them into the tomb with a key he stole from the demons' shipment. There, he reveals more history on the avatars of the creator, his hypothesis that Gaian's power is sleeping within Osiris's corpse, and that the demons are planning to use the avatars' powerful prana to revive Heitaros Cratsus. The group also learns that Ryan and Ronan are alive, having met up with Lass before splitting up to head for the Forest of Life and Teroka respectively. As they head further down to Osiris's sarcophagus, dead warriors of the Imp Kingdom arise as mummies to hinder their path. At the very end of the tomb, they are attacked by Osiris himself. However, after defeating the ancient king, Marjoram appears and reveals that they had already gotten their hands on Gaian's power. Surrounded by Belile and Marjoram, things seem hopeless until the timely assistance of queen Cleo, who summons mummies to block Belile. After taking down Marjoram, queen Cleo encourages the group to leave as she plans to take down the enemies along with the tomb. Marjoram fires a bolt of magic meant for Cindy as the tomb collapses, but Kyle takes the hit for her instead. Stages Act 5.1: Dangerous Animals Act 5.2: Desert Girl Act 5.3: Imp Labor Camps Act 5.4: Depressed Coco Act 5.5: Traces of Battle Act 5.6: Hide in the Tomb! Act 5.7: The Tomb's Warriors Act 5.8: Approaching Danger Act 5.9: Ancient Kingdom's Revival Trivia Gallery Act005001.png Act005002.png Act005003.png Act005004.png Act005005.png Act005006.png Act005007.png References Dungeon Navigation Category:Dungeons